Could you get my back please?
by Nikkix1421
Summary: Derek decides to help Casey out with some lotion. *Dasey One-shot*


**I thought this up and figured I could post it as a story. It's pretty short and it didn't take me long to write it up. Hopefully there are not to many errors. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Life With Derek.**

* * *

Casey grabbed her towel and began drying the water off of her body. Once she was satisfied she wrapped the towel around her body and began applying lotion to her legs. She had a date tonight with the captain of the hockey team for their rival school. Casey met Chase at their last hockey game against her own schools hockey team. She agreed to go out on a date with him, only because he seemed like a nice wholesome guy.

She had finished applying the lotion to her legs, arms and stomach. Now all there was left was her back. _Why didn't they make arms long enough to reach certain parts of your body? _Before she knew it, the bathroom door had flown open and in walked Derek.

"Der-_ek_! What are you doing?" She screamed.

"Wow, Casey; next time try locking the door before getting naked." He responded.

"I did lock the door so how did you get in?! Close the door. NOW." She yelled at him. "No Derek, close the door _after_ you walk out. Now get out and let me finish!"

"Chill Case, I am just trying to show you how to lock the door properly."

"I think I know how to lock a door _Derek_." She glared at him, while adjusting her towel so that she wouldn't reveal any more than she already had.

"Just show me how you locked the door. And no more complaints; I am _only_ trying to help you out so this doesn't happen again."

Casey walked over to the door, gripping her towel for dear life, praying that it didn't fall down on her. "Like this," she said as she demonstrated how she had always locked the door. "She here's your problem. You have to make sure the door clicks before you lock it; otherwise you are just turning the lock. See how I can still turn the knob when it's locked your way?" Derek asked Casey.

"Yeah, I see that _now_."

"Well look, try to open it now." Derek said as he pushed the door in all the way and turned the lock. Casey held out her hand and put it on the knob. It wouldn't turn.

"See? Locked."

"Um, well thanks Derek. Now can you leave so I can finish getting dressed?" Casey asked as she pushed the pump on the lotion bottle and tried to reach around to her back to get the spot just above where the towel was covering.

"Hey it looks like you could use a hand with that." Derek said making his way over to Casey. "No I think I got it. _Thanks_ Derek." Casey said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
"Really it's no problem." Derek replied as he pumped the lotion into his hands. He got close to her ear and whispered, "Turn around, away from the mirror so I won't see anything."

She did as he said and moved her hair away from her back so that he could have full access without getting any lotion in her hair. She pulled her towel down and soon it was only around her waist.

"Thanks Derek, it is always so hard to get my back."

"No problem." He said as his hands made their first touch to her back. He felt her take in a deep breath as he gently rubbed the lotion along the middle of her back. "Your skin is so soft, is it because you put this stuff on everyday?" He asked.

"Yeah, is it really soft?" He leaned in close to her ear again and whispered, "Yes."

This gave Casey goose bumps and she couldn't quite figure out why. "So are you really going out with that Chase guy?"

"Yeah, I am. Why is something wrong with that?" Casey asked as she turned her face to her shoulder as she spoke to him.

"No I guess not, I just don't know why you would want to go out with him. He is a jerk."

"Well so are you, but you don't have a problem with that do you?"  
"Hey, I resent that! Here I am trying to help _you_ get ready for _your _date and all you can do is insult me?" He asked while rubbing the last bit of lotion on her lower back.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. So what time are you leaving?"

"He is picking me up at 7:00."

"I see, well I got your back completely covered so I guess I am done here. Have _fun_ on your date Case."

He could have sworn he heard he sigh when he took his hands away from her back. "Thanks Derek." She said in a voice barely over a whisper. Derek leaned down to her neck and let his lips barely caress her soft skin before whispering, "No problem."

_What the hell was all that about? Did Derek really just kiss my neck? And why the hell did it feel so good? _

* * *

Casey left her room and went downstairs to get a bottle of water. On her way up she ran into Derek leaving his room. "Casey? It's after 7:30, why are you still here?" He asked her.

"Well I decided not to go on my date after all."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Well I was thinking, and figured out that he isn't the guy I want to hang out with tonight."

"Oh? So what guy did you want to hang out with?" Derek asked with a hint of a grin.

"…You…"


End file.
